Manliest Man of Them All
by not-a-koala
Summary: Angela, the weakling of a farmer, has her sights set on the manly man, Owen. Let's read her story.
1. Entry One

**A/N: Hola! It's been a while, no? I got the itch to write, so, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade!**

_Entry 1:_

Let me tell you about a boy- no, a man I met recently. Owen. Out of every boy on the island, he was probably the manliest man of them all. Yes, I would be "in the neighborhood" and noticed him lifting fifty-pound dumbbells. You know that stereotype that all of the buff guys are just teddy-bears in disguise. He fits that cliché perfectly, and I love it. I look at his muscles and think, "Damn!" I'm not saying I want those muscles on _me_, but how could such a sweetheart be that strong? As far as I know, at least. It's not like I've known him for long- only a month or so, but I've totally fallen for the guy.

You know what he said the other day? He said I was cute! I hope with all of my heart that I didn't mishear it. Maybe he said rude? Whatever. Anyway, he and Kathy have something going on, or so I'm told. I feel kinda bad for thinking of "stealing" Owen from her, but we're meant to be; I can feel it in my bones. Oh man, do I sound conceited for thinking that? I certainly hope not. I, Angela, have made it my goal in life to make him mine. I have a feeling it's going to be a bumpy ride, but all's well that ends well. The journey starts today.


	2. The Story Begins

_The Story Begins_

"He's just so…dreamy!" Angela blabbed to her newfound friend, Maya. "I mean, as if he could ever like me- Kathy's a knockout." Maya sighed and nodded.

"I can feel you there," she mumbled, stealing a glance at her favorite chef. "My cooking is never good enough for the orange maniac over there…"

"Oh, puh-lease. At least you get to see him every day! I have to bust my butt to get over to talk to Owen, only to find him busy talking to Kathy." Angela frowned and rested her chin in her hands as rain pattered across the inn window. The gloomy weather seemed to match her attitude when a clap of thunder sounded when she stood up from her chair. "I'm gonna head home and check on the one potato I planted. It's probably waterlogged by now…" She pulled on her rubbery rain attire, complete with a matching ducky umbrella, and left after saying her goodbyes to the few people who had gathered to eat. "Stupid flabby belly, stupid boring hair…" She muttered darkly. Despite the umbrella, the harsh wind blew the rain to pelt her face.

Mud splashed around her shiny boots; some even slipped in through the opening at the top to soak into her socks, making her feet feel like hell by the time she got home. The storm intensified when she finally stepped inside and removed her coat and boots, which had luckily kept her _mostly_ dry. Angela jumped back violently from the window when something came flying toward her window and collided with a splat. _What in the hell…?_ A potato. The only one she had, had been caught by the wind and hurled toward her house. It slid down the pane of glass, making a slight squeaking noise as it slid down.

"This is hopeless!" Angela exclaimed, throwing her hands up, knocking her raincoat off the rack. "God _dammit_!" She angrily mopped up the mud and threw the dirty rag in the direction of her washing machine, hoping that, somehow, it would miraculously land inside. And as if willed by the laundry gods, it did, adding a little sunshine to her life. She hopped into the hot water (money courtesy of the many part time jobs she had taken over the past month) of her shower and let out a long sigh. She'd get sick if she didn't, or so Yolanda said. That inn had become her home-away-from-home. It was where she felt comfortable, and the food was given to her on the house for helping to clean. The reason she liked it was probably the food, but the people weren't so bad either. She hummed "My Girl" as she scrubbed her hair, and didn't stop when she had wrapped herself in a fluffy towel she brought from home. At that moment, a strong knock came at her door. The door opened to reveal to whom else but the man of her dreams.

"Hey, you left your hammer at-"he began before completely taking in Angela's appearance. "…at the, uh, mines." Angela screamed and slammed the door.

"That did _not_ just happen!" She opened the door a crack and peered out. "It did happen!" Angela whispered to herself, slapping her hands across her face. "Okay, okay, pull yourself together Angie. You can handle this." She took a deep breath and opened the door fully.


	3. Can't Nobody Hold Us Down!

**A/N: Ho-lee shit, the last two weeks were chaos! Economics especially- procrastinating is bad! Doesn't mean I won't stop. :P**

Words couldn't describe the emotions coursing through my body in that moment. Embarrassment and panic were foremost, of course. I gripped my towel to my body as if my life depended on it, praying to every deity that it wouldn't fall.

"Th-thanks. If you could just…leave it by the door…" I mumbled quickly, eyes glued to the ground. Owen shuffled his feet and leaned it against the house. Nothing would be the same after this-nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero.

"So uh, yeah. I'll just be going now." He turned on his heel and booked it back to his district. I shut the door and slumped against the wall. How will I ever be able to face him again? He had seen me nearly nude, and I had no way to undo one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. I slipped into something that would smother my body completely, leaving me looking like a swaddled up baby. The rain had finally let up, making my already ridiculous getup even more awkward. Why I tried to make myself look hideous, I don't know. Was I trying to make up for the fact that about fifty percent of my body was uncovered in front of the man of my dreams? With a drag in my step, I went back to see Maya to tell her my story.

"No way. You actually _answered the door_ with almost no clothes o-" I lunged across the table to cover Maya's mouth.

"If you tell another soul about this, I'll tell Chase that you li-" I began, before I was interrupted by her.

"Okay, I promise! I promise!" Maya replied frantically, waving her hands in front of her. Nodding smugly, I leaned back into the chair. What was I to do with Owen? There was no way he would ever accept my feelings? Kathy was a babe, and I was your every day average looking girl. There was no way I could just intrude in their maybe-relationship because of my own selfish desires.

"Oh, he'll never like me! Every other girl here is beautiful, and I'm…I'm just me," I complained, slouching. "You and Luna are cute, Candace is shy and innocent, Renee is perfect wife material, Selena is exotic, Kathy is feisty, Phoebe is smart…I'm a farmer. A dirty little farmer." Maya raised her eyebrows and looked at me from under her bangs. "And you can totally tell who's going to hook up with who here."

"Hey, let's not throw a pity party here, Debbie-Downer. Be fierce! Girl power and all that." Maya raised her fist. "We don't need men to hold us down!"


	4. Entry Two

Entry 2

Dear Diary

Oh my gosh, you have no idea how embarrassed I was when Mr. Man showed up at my door. Why did I even answer the door in the first place? I guess I'm not very bright. If only I was able to see my own face- it must have been awful and blotchy from the hot water, and the man of my dreams saw me almost naked. That's not good at all- I mean, we're not even married (yet)! It'll take months, no, years, to regain my dignity for that misnomer. Even now, I can't think about it without covering my face in shame even though nobody was watching. Sure, it would be nice to see him like that- no, I shouldn't think that way! I have to keep the image of him as a chilvalrous man fresh in my head before I start imagining anything like _that_. Yes, in the future maybe, but now, I'll just keep all of my thoughts of him innocent and pure.

Hopefully.

Angela.


End file.
